


She actually likes me? Kuroo x Fem Reader

by asianliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianliar/pseuds/asianliar
Summary: Kuroo has had feelings for y/n for a while now. Kenma has known this and also known that she feels the same. Kuroo is just plain oblivious to this. When one day on a boba date Kenma accidentally lets it slip Kuroo gets a little too excited for his own good. Read the story to see the rest!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	She actually likes me? Kuroo x Fem Reader

“Did you know cats sleep more than half of the day!?” y/n shouted across the table. 

Kuroo lightly chuckled “Kind of sounds like Kenma” 

Kenma stopped drinking his boba, stared Kuroo down, then stuck his tongue out at him. 

“No need to be rude” Kuroo stuck his tongue out at him in reply. Finishing up his drink Kuroo got up and started putting his coat on. “Alright you two, ready to get going?” 

“Sure” Kenma said getting up too.

y/n took a deep breath. “um, you guys can go ahead... my brother is running a little late. He had to pick up his girlfriend or something” Kuroo could tell she was embarrassed and wanted to say something but didn’t quite know.

“Kuroo will take you home” Kenma said calmly with his face in his phone. 

Kuroo looked over at him with wide eyes that said ‘What the fuck Kenma’ but he didn’t even bother looking up at his friend. 

“Would you actually Testu?” y/n beamed. How could he say no to that little face. He also loved when she used that nickname, it really made his heart flutter. 

“Oh yeah of course! No one is home tonight anyways so I have some time” Kuroo replied sheepishly with his arm scratching his neck. He felt bad saying no, not that he wanted to but Kenma really put him on the spot. 

“Ahh I love you Tetsuro, thank you!” y/n nerves quickly faded when she smiled and hopped up to give Kuroo a big hug. “I’ll be right back, i’m going to call my brother and tell him he doesn’t need to come anymore!” 

Y/n ran out the boba shops door to call her brother while Kuroo just stared at Kenma angrily. Kenma finally took his eyes off his game to look up. 

“What” Kenma asked, oblivious to the situation that just played out in front of him. “Why are your cheeks red?” 

Kuroo hadn’t even realized but when he felt his cheeks he could tell they were very red. He just can’t hide his feelings when it comes to y/n.

“Kenma how could you just say I would take her home??? What if I couldn’t like do you know how bad I would feel-“

Kenma cut him off “I know you aren’t busy and even if you were we both know you would make time to take her home, you could never leave her here by herself” 

Kuroo’s jaw dropped at his friend’s comment. “Who says I wouldn’t Kenma!” Saying the first thing that came to his mind to retort his friends statement. 

“Well you aren’t a dick, plus you are madly in love with y/n” Kenma said barely moving a muscle

Kuroo felt his cheeks get even more red and he covered his eyes with his forearm “I- WHAT!” Kuroo slightly yelled back at Kenma. He was extremely embarrassed.

“You can’t tell me i’m wrong Kuroo, I see the way you look at her... plus it’s not like she doesn’t like you back-“ Kenma stopped himself, eyes going wide after realizing what he had just said. 

“K-KENMA WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY” 

“nothing kuroo, i-i didn’t say anything” Kenma turned away from Kuroo quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed

“KENMA SHE LIKES ME BACK!?!?” Kuroo blurted out a little too loud. 

“I-I don’t know... maybe” Kenma stuttered and slowly turned back around.

Kuroo grabbed Kenna’s arms and started shaking him in frustration “How could you not have told me this! If you knew that I liked her then why the shit didn’t you tell me she liked me back! I swear I could punch you-“ 

“Tetsu! I’m ready to leave now!” y/n peaked back in through the shops doors

Kuroo quickly let go of Kenma’s shoulders and walked over to the door where y/n was standing. “Okayletsgetgoingbyekenma!” Kuroo quickly pushed y/n back out the door to walk to his car. 

y/n gave Kenma a little goodbye wave through the window before she got completely dragged off. 

“Um what was that about?” Y/n giggled and asked Kuroo. “Did you want to leave that badly? I thought you said you weren’t in a rush?” 

Kuroo blushed slightly, then let go of y/n’s arm after realizing he was still holding onto her. “U-um yeah no i’m good it’s just Kenma was in a rush to get home so I figured we should just get going!” He quickly made up a lie.

“Oh okay then!” y/n gave Kuroo a small smile that made his heart melt.

They walked to Kuroo’s car and got in. He started it and they drove off from the boba shop on their way to y/n’s house when her phone started ringing.

She quickly picked it up “Hello?... Oh okay... Yeah that’s fine... Okay, i’ll see you later then?... Love you too dad, Bye” The conversation was short and sweet. 

“Dad not home?” Kuroo asked, not wanting to pry too much. 

“Nah, going out for drinks with his friends again... which means he’s not gonna end up home” y/n rested her head against the door in defeat 

“why do u say that?” kuroo asked

“he just usually ends up staying at a friends house after a big night out” y/n nervously laughed it off

“ah i see, well if you don’t wanna go home to be alone you are more than welcome to come to my house” Kuroo said then immediately turned away. ‘WHY DID I JUST ASK IF SHE WANTED TO COME TO MY HOUSE I AM SO STUPID’ He said to himself as he mentally smacked himself in the head

“yeah... I would love that actually” y/n turned her head away as well, nervous he would catch her blush... which he didn’t.

Kuroo then made a few lefts to turn in the opposite direction, he started heading towards his house. When they arrived they got out of the car and Kuroo stopped before putting his key in the hole.

“You know...” Kuroo started speaking, which made y/n look up at him. “... I didn’t expect you to actually say yes to come here” 

“Why wouldn’t I, I love spending time with you!” y/n said and a small blush spread across her cheeks. It was dark out now, and Kuroo could see the moonlight shining on her face. She was so adorable, and just so irresistible. His eyes started to wander and he looked down at her shirt, then her hips, and her legs, and finally when he got down to her feet he realized she had stepped closer to him. His eyes shot back up quickly. 

“You know Kuroo, I heard what you and Kenma were talking about earlier in the boba shop... and I just wanted to tell you i’m sorry” y/n looked away from him 

“Sorry for what y/n?”

“That I like you... I know you don’t like me back or anything but I don’t want this to ruin our friendship because I can’t lose you and-“ 

Kuroo cupped her face and turned her back to face him straight on. She looked at him with wide eyes as he said.  
“y/n... you will never lose me” Then suddenly his lips were on hers.

So soft and supple, a short but very loving kiss was planted before Kuroo pulled away slightly to see her reaction. His eyes were glued to hers. This time she was the one to initiate the kiss. This was enough of a response for him. Soon his hands slithered down to her waist as hers went around his neck. y/n let out a soft moan and when the opportunity arose when she parted her lips Kuroo darted in with his tongue. Being ever so careful to just test the waters, he swiped his tongue across her teeth. When she did the same in response he knew it was the okay to go even further. Their tongues fought for dominance. Kuroo won and sucked on her tongue lightly. 

y/n bit his lip as she pulled away. “I could not tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that for” she gave him a cheesey smile

“Me too, Kitten” he smiled in return then reached for his keys to open his door. 

Once inside Kuroo grabbed y/n’s hand and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked in with her and closed the door behind them. He quickly shed his coat and bag. 

y/n walked over to the bed and sat down, not sure what to do. “so what do you want to do?” 

“wanna watch a movie?” Kuroo asked 

“sure!” y/n smiled

Once settled down sitting on the bed Kuroo flipped on a movie on netflix and pulled a blanket up over himself. He opened it up for y/n to crawl under which she was quick to take the offer and snuggle up under Kuroo’s arm. She grabbed his hand and squeezed slightly. This made Kuroo look down at her. To his surprise she was already looking at him with lust in her eyes. 

“Pretty girl?”

“Yeah Tetsu?”

“I want you to sit on my lap”

y/n blushed slightly but obliged. she crawled to sit on top of his crossed legs with hers spread out in front. Kuroo then snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“You know I love you, right Kitten?”

“Yeah, and I love you too Tetsu” y/n turned her head so that their noses were touching. They stayed there for just a moment until Kuroo leaned to kiss her. This time it was with more force and passion, but still just as loving as last time. Before long y/n could feel something hard pressing against the small of her back. She blushed hard and pulled away from Kuroo. He stared at her wish confusion until he realized what happened. 

“Shit, y/n i’m sorry” He pulled himself away from her just a bit so she wasn’t against his boner. 

“No no it’s okay! I never said I didn’t like it...” y/n whispered to him. 

He smirked and in one quick motion turned her around so she was face to face with him sitting on his lap. She gave a surprised giggle. 

“You are so beautiful” Kuroo said then swiped in for another kiss. All teeth and tongue this time Kuroo was rough showing no mercy. He slowly dragged away from her mouth and down her neck as she let out the quietest of moans. He lifted her shirt ever so slightly before pulling away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

Before he could even say anything. “Tetsu... please”

“Please what baby?” 

“Please Tetsu... I need you” 

“Say less” he gave her a playful smile before ripping her shirt off completely. Not long after he also unclasped her bra and flung it off to the side as well. He palmed one of her breasts and took the other in his mouth giving it the attention she so deserved. Everything was happening so fast she couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. 

“Shhh kitten you don’t want the neighbors to hear you” 

y/n shook her head “No, i’m sorry... Daddy”

Kuroo was not expecting that at all his eyes shot wide. Soon, though, it turned into a smile. He quickly attacked her lips.

“Say it again Kitten” he groaned against her while still palming her breasts and teasing her nipples. 

“Daddy~” she said with a moan

That was like music to his ears... and what he needed to be pushed over the edge. He could feel his cock pressing against his pants, so he looked down.

To y/n’s surprise she looked down as well and noticed the same thing. She started untying the knot on his sweats and pulled down his pants slightly. Kuroo was surprised by the action but simply sat back to watch this play out. He watched as her eyes beamed as his cock sprung up after being released from his boxers. 

“Wow...” y/n trailed off, but then slowly lowered her head to his tip. She swiped her tongue across it wiping off the bit of precum that had started to come out. Kuroo shuddered at this.

“y/n... please”

“Oooh never thought I would hear Kuroo begging for me” 

“You are gonna regret that later, now suck” He demanded and y/n happily agreed taking in an inch or two in her mouth at once. 

She started bobbing slowly then picked up the pace once she felt Kuroo’s fingers dig deep into her hair. He gave her hair a yank and her moan vibrated against his cock making him shiver. She then started going deeper and deeper, hollowing out her mouth for him.

“Fuck Kitten i’m close” He said then started face fucking her, she gaged on his dick before she felt hot liquid spilling down her throat. She swallowed it and slowly released her mouth off his length, opening her mouth to show she had swallowed it all. 

His softening cock started to grow hard once again. “Damn Kitten I didn’t know you had that in you” he said as he picked her up and layed her down on the bed. 

He placed his arms on either side of her torso and looked her in the eyes.

For a moment they just stared at one another, taking this moment in. Neither of them realized until now this is something they both desperately needed. 

“Kuroo I need you, please” y/n wined

“look who’s begging now kitten” Kuroo smirked before slowly sitting back on his legs. 

“can I?” Kuroo asked lightly pulling on her jeans. 

y/n nodded in response. Kuroo unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down her legs. then once her jeans were off, he pulled down her panties as well. 

He noticed her pussy dripping with wetness. “So wet for me already kitten... i love it” he swiped a finger over her slit, lapping up some of the juicies. She flinched and softly moaned. 

Kuroo smirked in response and slowly rubbed her clit, making small circles before picking up the pace.

“Tetsu- I” y/n moaned “n-need... inside”

“Ah ah not just yet kitten I need to open you up for me first” He says as he starts to prod at her hole. First with one but slowly inserting another.

He pumps his fingers, first slowly then gradually gaining speed. In, out, in, out, in, curl... this makes y/n throw her head into the bed and arch her back. 

“Oh tetsuro~“ y/n moans out his name once again. Her head filled with lust she bucks forward into his fingers. Her lewd sounds fill the room.

“Just like that, cum for me kitten” 

That was it, she finished all over his fingers as her cum dropped down her throbbing pussy and onto the bed. Quickly kuroo replaced his fingers with his tongue to taste her juices. He then sat up and licked what was left of her on his fingers. 

“You ready then pretty girl?” Kuroo pulled her legs over his own and had her sit on top of him for just a moment, his manhood resting between their bodies.

“um..” y/n’s face flushed red “Is... is it gonna hurt?” 

“This is your first time??” Kuroo hadn’t expected this at all. He didn’t know what to say or do to make sure she felt comfortable. 

“Yeah... i’m sorry I should have told you sooner, we don’t have to do-“

“Shush darling it’s okay” He gave y/n a reassuring smile “i’ll take good care of you don’t you worry”

“I know you will” y/n smiled back and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Please Tetsu... I need this with you, and I need you to be honest, is it going to hurt?”

“It is, but like I said... I will take good care of you” she promised to himself no matter how much he needed her right now, he wasn’t going to be greedy. 

“Okay... i’m ready”

Kuroo reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and gently rolled it on himself. 

Softly laying her down on the bed, Kuroo said “If you need me to slow down just say so. I’ll be gentle I promsie” 

y/n gave him a nod, and with this he aligned himself over top of her and in front of her entrance. Slowly, he started pressing his tip into her. He got about 3 inches in before he pulled out just a bit, and went back in.

y/n mewled. she had never experienced this sort of sensation before “wait wait, slow down please” she huffed

“Of course baby” Kuroo stayed there just a moment longer before starting to push his way back in slowly.  
When he had finally gotten it all in he sighed with relief.

“Kitten, you took me so well... i’m so proud of you” He leaned down and gave y/n a quick peck on the cheek. 

She was sweating and looked up at Kuroo. “I need you to move” She wanted him so badly she didn’t care about the pain anymore. 

“As you wish” Kuroo pulled out slightly before ramming the entire way back into her. The shock was immense which made y/n groan. Kuroo did it again and again until he picked up a steady pace. He was starting to be a little exhausted from the pausing so he went a bit faster. 

y/n felt the pain in the depths of her stomach but it was easily masked by the pleasure she felt. With every thrust she could feel her release getting closer and closer. 

Finally Kuroo was going fast and couldn’t help the moans escaping his mouth. He was so focused he hadn’t realized y/n reaching her hand down to rub her swollen clit. 

He pushed her hand away replacing it with his own. He rubbed circles and watched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“i’m close tetsu” she moaned 

“Me too Kitten, let go... let go for me please”

and then she had came all over his member, with his release following not long after. After a few more slow and shallow thrusts to ease them both from their highs, he pulled out and sat back on his legs. He ripped off the condom, tied the end, and threw it in the garbage. 

y/n sat up cupping his face and giving him a long and loving kiss. Kuroo smirked into it, falling back and pulling her on top on him. 

“Thank you, you kept your promise well” y/n gave him a peck and giggled

“Of course Kitten only for you... oh and i guess this means you do like me then right?”

y/n gave Kuroo a playful smack and they both laughed. 

‘So I guess that’s it then!’ Kuroo thought to himself ‘She actually likes me?’

“I love you y/n”

Happy and smiling at the girl laying on top on him, he pulled up a blanket to cover them both. Soon they had drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first published smut so PLEASE DON’T JUDGE. I would be more than happy to receive some constructive criticism though :) just please be kind! That’s all I ask <3 thanks again for reading I love you all 🥰


End file.
